


a warm summer wedding.

by AlwaysInSonder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A mofo cocxa fic!, Background Kallura - Freeform, Dont @ me i'm soft for these two, F/M, Yeah you read that right, background plance, cocxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: She’d sought solace for a reason and she despised flattery.But present company made her want to stay.





	a warm summer wedding.

Acxa could barely remember the last time she attended a wedding. Perhaps she was only a tiny kit at the time. Her father had laid out stiff robes for her that day to wear and brought her to their clan's communal hall. It was there, she watched a distant cousin solemnly pledge herself to her new husband before the imposing statue of Lord Zarkon. The ceremony short, to the point and almost devoid of any sentimental feeling. Marriage in her sector were purposeful - done for political or economic gain - and rarely done out of love. 

It was certainly a far cry from the wedding of the Green and Blue paladins. The affair was entirely emotional. From the manner the groom had his eyes well up in tears as his bride walked down the aisle;  to the tearful Sam who’d hugged his daughter as he gave her away and the shockingly open declarations of love as the two pledged -  _ promised _ \- themselves to the other. The uninhibited kiss between the new Mr and Mrs Holt-McClain shouldn’t have fazed her after the build up to it, but it did.

Typically, she would have found the whole ordeal ingratiating if it weren’t for the obvious sincerity; it was clear as day that the two were completely enamored with each other and she had to admit that she felt a tiny bit of envy at the sort of love they had.

It was not just the couple. It was the way they interacted with their families, their friends and even  _ her _ , someone who’d have happily served their heads on a platter if it was so ordered a few years ago. 

As the celebrations continued below her, from her vantage point above, she could see all were delighted. The happy couple were now sharing their first dance as husband and wife beneath the starry Earth sky and surrounded by warm gazes of the people who loved them.

"May I join you?"

The voice made her heart stop. It was far too distinct for her to not recognize it immediately. She turned her head slowly as the man emerged from the door. It took her awhile to realize that he was  waiting for an answer from her, so she gave a slight nod. His demeanour shifted from hesitant to bright within a second as he walked towards her. He had two jugs in his hand, filled to the brim with the concoction she almost immediately scented to be nunvil. 

After handing her a jug, he leaned against the balcony as she did, looking out to the small crowd that had paired off and joined the newly weds in dance.

“Not much of a dancer, I presume?”

She shrugged as she traced patterns on the precipitation left on the glass, suddenly feeling a little out of her element.

He was an interesting fellow.

The mustache should have completely turned her off; but here and then, she found herself staring at it. It suited him and his endearingly odd personality. His eyes were kind and wise - the feature of him that she was fond of the most - and whenever she looked into them, she was struck by the lingering pain in them. He did well in disguising it.

Now, right across her, that pain seemed amplified. The nunvil he had brought for them seemed to have lowered his walls. Not that he had many to begin with. For a man once dedicated in his career of servitude, he was oddly open and emoted freely. Very unlike Galran servants - or slaves, quite frankly - who'd flinch at the mere thought of even smiling.

But a part of her wanted to  _ help  _ him. Somehow, someway. She was never much of a comforting presence; Ezor had once remarked she was “as cuddly as a snick”. But seeing the man look so solemn set a strange tugging feeling in her chest that she could not quite identify.

“You seem burdened,” she remarked softly, averting her eyes back to the party beneath before he caught her staring. “Is something troubling you?”

From the corner of her eye, she could see him snap his head towards her in surprise. “Ah, well…” he twisted his mustache thoughtfully, “I never imagined I’d live to see this day.”

Interesting. He was dodging her question.

“To see the Green and Blue paladins marry?” she queried, resting her gaze on the two who had their eyes completely glued to each other. The groom had bent his head, whispering to his bride’s ear words that were no doubt achingly sweet for the young woman had started to blush. She averted her gaze as soon as  Lance leaned forward to press a doting kiss over the scar that ran down her shoulder and disappeared into the neckline of her dress. The tips of her pointy ears burnt for watching what felt like an intimate moment.

“They make for a lovely pair.”

She nodded mutely, feeling her heart quicken as his gaze turned from Pidge and Lance, to her. She never thought about love previously. But seeing them, she’d hoped for one like theirs. Much like the Green paladin, she’d like to think that she would throw herself in the line of fire for her beloved.

"You look beautiful!" he remarked cheerily as he took a swig of the jug. Hers was left untouched; she'd found the taste exceedingly pleasant. Had it been any other being, she would have left unfeelingly without a word. She’d sought solace for a reason and she despised flattery.

But present company made her want to stay.

"Thank you," she mumbled politely; mortified at the warmth that flood her cheeks. It was not everyday she discarded her armor in favor of the slinky, shimmery material Allura called a dress. Something nagged at her to return the compliment, but before her lips could part, he continued.

"They are dark as the Altean night sky," he leaned on a hand, watching her. "Or perhaps I should compare thee to a summer's day?"

Seeing the confusion on her face, "It's a sonnet, by an Earthling named William  _ Shakes-Pear _ . Fascinating fellow."

He stood up, steadying his swaying body on the table before resting a hand over his puffed chest.

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate," he declared, with an arm stretched out towards her. She stood straight, eyes wide as he gave her a dramatic, but shaky bow.  "May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

She blinked once, then twice but forced herself to give a nod. He smiled a wide smile that creased the corners of his eyes in the way she loved. Even if his hand was gloved, the warmth permeated to her bare skin.

"Forgive this man for the intrusive question but,...do you have a suitor?"

She shook her head in reply as he took her hand and rested it on his shoulder. Another hand held hers and the other rested lightly on the curve of her hip. He led them into a dance, one that was completely unfamiliar to her. Every time she'd stepped on his feet and mumbled a soft apology, he'd merely laughed but prodded her again.

"Then, do you...have someone in your sights?"

Acxa tilted her head in thought, letting him writhe a little under her thoughtful gaze before she gave an affirmative nod. The pout he pulled made the corners of her lips twitch upward to an amused smile.

"It's a pity," she found herself speaking up. "He's attempted to approach me, I fear I might scare him with my indifference... _ apparent _ indifference,” she added quickly. 

To her relief, his brows raised. He understood. 

He guided her through a few more steps with a gentle nudge. His hands always kept respectfully away from the patches of bare skin her dress showed. It was a different experience for her. Galrans tended to be a little more...provocative.

She slid a hand from the warm, gentle grip of his fingers up his arm and to his shoulder. She pulled herself closer to him, her face entirely placid as their faces were almost a hair's breadth away.

“The humans are dancing like this,” she murmured, seemingly unbothered by their proximity. His face was redder than his hair. He sputtered.

“Well,” he managed, his voice a tad higher than usual. “Do as the Romans do, I suppose. Though we  _ aren't  _ in Rome…”

He launched into a lecture of the history of these Romans. She groaned mentally but quietly listened to the endless newfound Earth knowledge that she truly didn't care for; but it took away the deep seated sadness in his eyes so she indulged him.

After a few minutes of gentle swaying and further facts about the man who shakes pears for some reason, she pressed an experimental kiss to his cheek. His skin turned as red as his hair, but it quietened him.

“Thank you,” she murmured, slipping her hands down to his chest before slowly taking a step from him. A prolonged, but comfortable silence fell between them as the upbeat din of the party continued below them.

“It gets lonely, doesn’t it?”

Her head tilted up in surprise. The Altean man, ordinarily so comfortable in his own skin, adjusted his cufflinks in what she’s come to recognise as a nervous tic. She glanced down over to the small groups of New Alteans that mingled with the humans and her eyes found the Princess, chatting animatedly to her people while a hand rested delicately over the gentle swell on her belly. Her husband was right behind her - as he always was -, a brooding presence, quietly observing the festivities with a protective arm firm around her waist.

“I’m glad for the changing times,” she looked over to him and sure enough, his eyes - soft and adoring - were on his once-charge. “But I’d be lying if I didn’t miss my old friends, my old job.”

She understood immediately.

The war took away what little friends she had; her home, her family and her entire identity. For a while, Lotor had offered respite from the pain, giving her a place to call home and a sense of purpose and belonging to a cause that she had so craved. Of course, that ended disastrously.

It was a similar feeling she had now. Only, she was glad for the times of peace and that she could take her time to breathe easy before jumping into her next venture.

“Krolia tells me you’ve considered joining the Blades?”

She shrugged, reaching for the nunvil to take a sip out of. She was feeling flustered all of a sudden and needed something to quench her thirst.

“It seems fitting! You are a mighty talented lady-”

“I’m going to travel on Earth for a few days, would you care to join me?”

It had been Keith’s own suggestion - he’d called it a “road-trip” or some sort. He’d promised it’d help her sort her thoughts and offer a brief respite before she made her decision.

But she didn’t know what external force made her want to extend the invitation to  _ him _ of all people.

“You seem to be well-acquainted with this planet’s customs...I figured I could use someone knowledgeable,” her cheeks were burning again. She hated how it seemed to be happening a lot lately. But his silence was deafening and with each dobosh, she was certain he was going to turn her down. She both hated and loved the new territory she was forcing herself to tread on.

“I-I’m honored!” he sputtered finally as he puffed his chest; he sported a grin wide enough to reach his eyes.

“Lovely, we embark at sunrise. I hope you have no reservations using an Earth motorcycle.”

“Oh how lov- wait,  _ what _ ?!”

She grabbed his tie and yanked him down to silence another potential lecture with another kiss on the cheek and smiled - a feeling she was getting quite used to around him - before sashaying away with a wave.

Maybe she doesn’t feel so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself other than that I stand by this ship till the day I die. Mwah.


End file.
